Enias
Captain Enias Blacksun, former Major and security chief of Carrick Station Security, is a troubled man with a more troubled past. A man with a brusque, no-nonsense attitude and a tendency to anger even at the worst of times, he has done what he believes is right in order to preserve the Republic. This has also lead to many conflicts and arguments orginating from himself doing what he believes many times is "his duty". Generally disfavored by most, Enias has lead a life of trial and anger which has jaded himself to those around him, leaving him with few friends and even fewer of those he might consider "family". Respectful of soldiers and the duties they carry out, he carries an intense distrust of Jedi and Smugglers, and an even greater hatred of Sith and the Sith Empire as a whole. Biography Early Life and Childhood Enias was born to Colonel Ryafford Blacksun and Doctor Kidi 31 years before the Treaty of Coruscant. Having been born into a strong military family heritage, he enlisted in the Academy as soon as he came of age and quickly showed promise and good standing with the trainers and instructors at the Academy, along with his twin brother, Kil'rax. The two were an inseparable pair, facing every challenge together and working as equals while also rivals. It was at the end of the Academy that all other cadets were given the rank of Lieutenant Second Class while Enias, singled out for his outstanding achievement, was awarded the rank of Lieutenant First Class. Military Career Enias held a long standing military career for a large majority of his life, taking place in many battles and conflicts around the galaxy, including the Sacking of Coruscant, an event which still rankles him to this day. Aside from being an exceptional frontline medic and even a trauma surgeon in the most demanding of situations, the majority of his military service was spent in being the company commander of the first responder and aid unit Inferno Company. Along with his brother, Kil'rax, he lead this group in the immediate assistance and relief efforts of those worlds attacked and ravaged by the Empire during the war. While he was demanding and firm in his commands, he was looked at favorably by the men under his command as being trustworthy, good-willed, and strong of conviction, and achieved a brand of loyalty not seen by many in the service branches. Family Convinced by his brother Kil'rax, Enias was coerced into attending an Officer's Ball many years into his military service. Is was there that he met, danced, and subsequently fell in love with his future wife, Zygarde. Zygarde, the Jedi liaison between the Order and Inferno Company, was one among many who were placed directly into military battalions in an attempt at mending breaches that had occurred between the Republic Military and the Order. Following the events of the ball, Enias consoled and comforted the distraught Jedi after the Company arrived too late to save a far outsystem Jedi enclave and sparked an affair that continued between the two for a long while, eventually blossoming into a fierce love that made the two an inseparable team in the face of all odds. When Enias attempted to request the blessing of his father and ask for assistance in the marriage of Zygarde, Colonel Ryafford declined the proposal, stating that military doctrine and the Jedi's own would make the ordeal more trouble than was worth, even if it could possibly pass. This created an inevitable rift between the two that lasted until the news of Colonel Ryafford's untimely death aboard the Eternal Dawn, his flagship of residence, reached Enias' ears. Alone and disconsolate, he was joined by Zygarde, who kept company with him through the night, easing his pain. Zygarde eventually confronted Enias with the idea that the Council was wrong, and that they should be together anyway. Conflicted, Enias attempted to dissuade her, pointing out that the Jedi's rules existed for a reason, even if not readily present. This angered Zygarde, provoking her into asking Enias to choose between her and the Republic he devoted his life to. This question still haunts him to this very day. Reacting to Enias' lack of a ready response to the question, Zygarde became angered and, over the course of many more months, began to withdraw not only from others in the Company and the Order, but Enias himself. During another late response to another ransacked planet, Enias and his men found that the prisoners they had been able to capture and keep in holding cells had been killed by a mysterious assailant, the only clues being the lightsaber marks scorching their bodies. Although none have ever been able to capture or identify the culprit, many believe that this perpetrator was indeed the Jedi Zygarde, driven to anger and hate over the perceived rejection by Enias and the multitude of deaths and late arrivals to the already-destroyed planets. When a normal morning headcount was conducted the next day, she was not found in the number. Belsavis DATA REDACTED. HIGHER OPERATOR CLEARANCE REQUIRED Station Security Following the events on Belsavis and the near physical and mental destruction of the Captain, he was promoted to Major and placed as Security Chief aboard Carrick Station. Changed, and not for the better, the now Major Enias was curt and unfriendly to those civilians, and even more so to Jedi and those he deemed as possible trouble individuals, including Smugglers and Mercenaries. It was during this time that he was assaulted and subsequently almost destroyed by the Dark Jedi Sholania, only saved through the quick actions of a nearby Jedi and Smuggler, whom he later came to know as Jedi Master Kelvarius and the Smuggler Elysindre Moonshadow, Captain of the Sure Thing. During his time and patrols aboard the station, the Major was known to either have been the cause of or been a central factor in many incidences inside and around the Cantina either with or against civilians or other Republic personnel. These include many disputes and sometimes outright fights between himself and Elysindre, heated arguments with Jedi, former or otherwise, attacking and subsequently almost disabling Freelancer Nulaa Ulair, and being fired upon by the Smuggler known as Kjel'Kia during some of his more violent moments. Furthermore, during the events of the rogue Sith entity aboard the station, the Major was jeered at and attacked, resulting in his death, by civilians while attempting to extricate a civilian under the most power effects of the aforementioned entity. (See Death for further information) In one of his more violent confrontations with Captain Elysindre Moonshadow, the higher-ups above the Major noticed and finally removed him from his posting aboard Carrick Station in favor of a more battlefield-oriented, albeit more deadly, posting for the obviously troubled Major on Belsavis. Complying with military orders to the last, the Major took the fall with grace and immediately removed himself from his position in order to take up his role as patrolman on the prison planet Belsavis. This was not well received by Elysindre, the woman whom he assaulted and the reason for his inital removal. In an ill-advised attempt at rescue, she practically kidnapped the Major while he was undertaking his duties and brought him back to the station by Force, but not before meeting Kelvarius, the Jedi whom had saved him prior. Using his political sway as Master in the Order, Kelvarius was able to reinstate Enias as Station Security Chief against the Major's wishes, and he took up his duties as angrily as ever. It was after these events that the Major began to notice some rather strange changes in the Smuggler, a woman he had started to begrudgingly consider a friend. At first random and unpredictable, her actions began to grow more ludicrous and outlandish as time progressed, sometimes prompting her to outright attacks against the Major in an attempt at beginning a fight. The Major was goaded into the inital few, but soon after ceased as he realized she was going out of her way to provoke him. Angered and confused as to her actions and the sudden disappearance of Kelvarius, her protector, he took it upon himself to look after and guide the Smuggler as best he could, experiencing hate, humiliation, pain, sorrow, fear, and a multitude of other attacks during this period. During one such incident, the Captain finally revealed her true nature to the Major, and the entity in possession of her revealed its true self to him. In the incident that both of them remember quite clearly as "The Hangar", the Major was DATA REDACTED. HIGHER OPERATOR CLEARANCE REQUIRED This event still haunts the Major to this very day, and he has threatened Elysindre on multiple occasions should she ever reveal it to anyone. Finally, in an outright offensive display of manners and lewd clothing, Elysindre came to the station dressed as she was as a dancer, a display that was not only an infraction of public laws but also an unacceptable display of the woman that Enias had come to trust and look after. When Enias, the officer on patrol at the time, noticed her behavior and actions, he immediately moved to remove her from the premises. It was during this time that he met the Cathar Kjel'Kia, a long time friend of Elysindre. The Cathar immediately fired upon the Major in his attempted extraction of Elysindre, subsequently disabling and knocking Enias unconscious. Elysindre, at this time, had begun to act outwardly hostile and vicious to those around her before the Entity not only assumed full control of her but also the unconscious Major's body. The following confusion resulted in multiple fights, arguments, and culminated in the firing of Republic Trooper Hicks upon the Major, killing him. Broken free from the Entity's control by the death of her friend, Elysindre proceeded to remove the Major's body with the help of a few bystanders, and froze his body in the hopes of somehow being able to restore it. Death Nature/circumstances of, recovery. Aftermath Relations with other officers Balmorran Resistance Reason for joining, who, time period Current Status Trivia * Enias was given the nickname "Twinkletoes" by Twi'lek freelancer Nulaa Ulair, who was also known to refer to him as "tin can". * Enias has only trusted two Jedi in his time, those included are Jedi Master Kelvarius and the Balmorran Resistance fighter known as Korace Nara. * Likewise, the only Smugglers he trusts are Captain Elysindre Moonshadow and, to a lesser extent, Kjel'Kia. * Those under his known command when he worked as Station Security were Sergeant Vel'ki, Lieutenant Oji'gluna, Lieutenant Tykos, and Sergeant Vledlaad. Category:Characters Category:Republic